Careful What You Wish For
by TimberWolfAlpha
Summary: When the red and pink couple argue too many times, they get "help" from an unlikely source... a Witch-Doctor rat. story is hopefully better than summary, and just a heads up it might get confusing, Rated M for sexual content and coarse language. CGI version.


**Opening Statement:** Okay, so this was just a humorous idea I had after I listened to "Friends on The Other Side" from Princess and the Frog... though with a bit of a twist. Since everyone in my stories are already animals, and I'm not interested in having them change into humans, I figured it'd be fun to do a bit of... role reversal. And before anyone asks, I'm going to try and not have this be a cross-over of AATC and Princess and the Frog, so there's going to be a new character to grace my text, one who may appear in other stories after this one.

 **Disclaimer:** AATC belongs to Ross B. and Fox Studios, and the OC's of Nathan, Kris, Cleo, Julian and Amani belong to me. As well as the new character.

* * *

 **Careful What You Wish For.**

He could hear them, those two talking chipmunks as they argued... again! Seemed lately those two couldn't go a single day without having at one another, and it was starting to get on a certain rat's nerves, "Those two love each other unconditionally, but I swear to the other side if I have to listen to another pointless argument- THAT'S IT!" the rat said to himself, as he waved his hand and made his parlor door open, revealing the bedroom of none other than Alvin and Brittany Seville, the two still arguing over... what was it again? "WHY DON'T YOU EVER JUST COMPLIMENT ME!?" Brittany screamed, ringing the bell for the rat, as he simply rose up and silently approached the heated couple, "COMPLIMENT? I'M ALWAYS TELLING YOU HOW AMAZING YOU LOOK, HOW IS THAT NOT A COMPLIMENT!?" Alvin shouted back, as the rat rolled his violet eyes and cleared his throat, causing both Alvin and Brittany to turn and then gasp, only for the rat to chuckle and offer a smile, "Oh, did I interrupt something?" he asked, a southern accent able to be heard on his voice, and this causing Brittany to scream and jump into Alvin's arms, though she may be a rodent herself, she still didn't care for rats, "Who are you? And why are you here?" Alvin asked, as he set Brittany down and let her stand, albeit the pink clad chipette choosing to hide behind her boyfriend rather than look at the rat on their bed, which causing the rat to chuckle, "Oh now where are my manners? The name's Silas, born in the great state of Louisiana, and unlike you lot, graced with the gift of a voice by a witch-doctor." Silas introduced himself, taking a gentlemanly bow and removing his hat, standing straight up again and tossing the fedora into the air, the hat landing neatly on his head, "As to why I'm here, I couldn't help but hear you two arguing over something so... petty." Silas explained, causing both Alvin and Brittany to growl, in turn causing Silas to raise a defensive hand, "I know how it sounds, but please, I mean to help you two come to a better understanding." he explained, as his eyes gleamed as if glowing slightly, causing both Alvin and Brittany to glance to each other then sigh, "We do have to stop arguing so much Britt," Alvin said, as Brittany nodded, about to say something when she thought of something else, "Wait a minute, how did you get in here?" Brittany asked, no sooner seeing Silas wave his cane a bit, a door simply appearing out of nothing, "Follow me into my parlor and you'll find out," Silas said, as the door opened and revealed a whole other room, one with a small table and and a few chairs, the whole area lit with candles and featuring such things as wooden masks and a couple miniature human skulls, "Come on in, this is just a little parlor trick from Louisiana, nothing to worry about really," Silas explained, even as he guided the two chipmunks into the room, the door slamming shut afterwards.

"You both look tired, tell me, were you arguing for a while?" Silas asked, knowing the answer already but wanting to hear it from the couple, Alvin rubbing the back of his neck and Brittany toying around with her hair, "Well, we've been arguing for a long time now, but if you mean this spat then it started early this morning-" "Five in the morning right? And you woke up Theodore if I'm not mistaken?" Silas said, cutting Brittany off and causing both chipmunks to again glance to each other, this time with concerned expressions, "How did you-" "Know that? Let's just say I got friends on the _other_ side, but to the point, if you two want to stop arguing, you'll need to understand how the other feels," Silas explained, as he then gestured to the table and had the chairs pull away a bit, allowing Alvin and Brittany to take a seat, "Last time I dealt with a witch doctor I got a new song, so what do you mean "understand"? I understand that Brittany can be very big headed!" Alvin said, earning himself a glare from Brittany, "And I understand that Alvin can be a stuck up stubborn-" "Ah! No cursing in my parlor, you don't know who it may offend, as for understanding, simply have a drink," Silas said, snapping his fingers and making two chipmunk sized glasses appear, one filled with red liquid, the other with pink.

"Both of you, drink the contents of the glass I give you, and tomorrow you will have a whole day to find... _understanding_ ," Silas explained, using his cane to move the pink glass to Alvin, and the red one to Brittany, the two giving Silas a sceptical look, causing the rat to laugh, "Oh come now, are you going to refuse my hospitality? I assure you these are safe to consume and taste wonderful." Silas said, even as a tiny skull started to laugh, causing Silas to whack it with his cane, "I DON'T NEED YOUR SASS!" Silas shouted, as Alvin and Brittany sighed and picked up their glasses, "Well, here's to better understanding... I guess," Alvin said, as both he and Brittany tipped their glasses and drank the liquid down, a smile spreading across Silas's face, "There we go, now you may feel a slight tingle, that's normal." Silas said, at which point both Alvin and Brittany seemed to pass out, causing the rat to roll his eyes, "I have to adjust the strength of that stuff, oh well better get them back to their room now," Silas said, snapping his fingers and making the passed out chipmunks vanish, the two reappearing in their bed.

* * *

Alvin opened his eyes and sighed, sitting up and stretching a bit. He did notice his body felt different, almost lighter, but thought nothing of it... until he looked over and saw himself in the bed next to him, "What the hell!" he said, then covered his mouth as he heard not his own but Brittany's voice, then it came back to him, the rat in the voodoo parlor, the drinks... "Oh God I'm a Chipette!" Alvin shouted, causing his body next to him to move a bit and groan, "Alvin, quiet... I'm trying to sleep," he heard his own voice say, an oddly alien sensation going through Alvin's currently female body as he shook his original one, "Brittany! Wake up!" he said, still finding it weird to hear Brittany's voice as he spoke, and eventually causing Brittany to wake up, "Oh what do you want Alvin?" Brittany asked, then her eyes shot open as she heard Alvin's voice instead of her own, spinning around and finding her mirror image staring at her with wide eyes, "Oh lord, what happened to me?" Brittany asked, watching her body shrug its shoulders and shake its head, "I don't know-" "I'll tell you what happened, the start of your day of understanding!" Silas shouted, causing both Alvin and Brittany to scream in surprise, though this time Alvin's body jumped into the arms of Brittany's body, causing the male minded chipette to groan, "Brittany! I can't hold you like before!" Alvin said, as Brittany gasped and hopped out of her original body's arms, "Sorry, but seriously what have you done to us Silas?" Brittany asked, covering her mouth as she wasn't used to hearing her boyfriend's voice speaking for her, the rat chuckling as he leaned on his cane, "I'm giving you both the chance to understand one another, for all of today you will be in the others body, you will feel how they do, maybe even think how they do, and by tomorrow you will have a much better understanding of how you both feel." Silas explained, causing Alvin to growl, "You rat bastard! Switch us back now!" he screamed, causing Silas to chuckle, "Sorry _little lady_ but that's not how voodoo works, I can make something happen, but I can't change it afterwards, only you two can do that... oh and I suggest you start acting like each other, Dave's about to walk in," Silas said, tapping his cane to the dresser top and vanishing, leaving the flip-flopped couple to just take in the info.

As Silas had said, Dave came into the room and gave the two chipmunks an odd look, "You two okay?" he asked, causing Alvin, in Brittany's body, to chuckle and nod, "Oh we're fine Davie, I just saw a spider and got a bit scared," Alvin said, causing Brittany, in Alvin's body, to glare slightly at her hijacked body, "Yeah, I protected my beautiful loving girlfriend from the eight legged terror," Brittany added, causing Dave to shake his head and nod, "Okay... it's good to see you two not arguing though," Dave said, before he left and closed the door, the two sighing, just as Brittany slapped Alvin in the back of his head... well her head but you get the idea, "OW! That hurts!" Alvin said, as tears started to well up in his eyes, even as Brittany gasped and pulled her old body into her currently strong arms, "Sorry Alvie, I wasn't aware you were so strong," Brittany said, as Alvin soon stopped crying and started nuzzling his feminine face into Brittany's masculine shoulder, then snapped out of it as he felt a distinctive poking against his stomach "Brittany! Put that thing away!" Alvin shouted, causing Brittany to become confused, only to watch her body pointing down between her legs, causing Brittany to go wide eyed and look down, yelping and covering her currently male organ with her hands, "Don't look at it!" Brittany said, as Alvin watched his body curl up and try to hide something that they both have seen before, "Brittany, relax, it's nothing I haven't seen... or felt before," Alvin explained, causing Brittany to sigh and stand up, allowing Alvin to see it again, though this time from a set of female eyes, something triggering in his female brain and compelling him to approach, only to end up being tripped by a black cane, Silas having appeared from nowhere, "Hold it you two, I know you've done it before but I feel I must warn you about... sex in this state," Silas said, causing both Alvin and Brittany to gasp, "It won't make this permanent will it?" Brittany asked, causing Silas to laugh, "What do you take me for a sorcerer? I'm a Witch-Doctor! No the effects of the potion I gave you two won't become permanent, just... in order for Alvin here to truly experience what it's like to be female, the potion made your body a virgin again," Silas explained, causing Alvin's currently blue eyes to widen and glance downward, "WHAT!" Alvin said, as a grin formed on Brittany's masculine face, "I always wanted to know what you felt while we mated Alvie," Brittany said, causing Alvin to glare at her, "NO! I remember our first night and you screamed in pain, not to mention you bled on me! As curious as I am to what you feel when we mate Britt, I'd rather not go through that!" Alvin shouted, no sooner gaining a whack to his head, along with Brittany getting a whack to hers, "Stop it both of you, you are going to stop arguing all the time, or I _will_ make the potions last longer!" Silas shouted, then snapped his fingers and made the two get dressed, Brittany in Alvin's red sweater with the yellow "A" on the front, while Alvin ended up in a pink skirt, white and pink top and denim jacket, his hair pulled up into a pony-tail, "Okay we could've dressed ourselves!" Brittany said, causing Silas to smile, "Of course you could, but Alvin here wouldn't know the first thing about how to wear your clothes, even in his female body. And since you're the type to bitch about small things, I didn't want to risk making you feel left out by only dressing him!" Silas explained, causing Alvin to laugh and fall to his back, Brittany grumbling to herself, "Okay, so we're dressed, what do we do now?" Brittany asked, shaking her head as she still wasn't used to hearing Alvin's voice speaking for her.

"What do you usually do? Or rather what does Alvin usually do?" Silas asked, as Brittany smiled and grabbed Alvin, "Britt, what are you-" Alvin never finished, as he felt his lips smashed against hers, at first struggling and then Alvin felt warm, a heat rising in his chest and compelling him to press his body against hers, his left leg kicking up behind him even as Brittany pulled back, causing Alvin to pant and gaze up at his own face, "Wow, I kiss you like that?" Alvin asked, as Brittany nodded and patted his hair, "Yeah, and I get all hot inside, only for you to take me to the kitchen table for breakfast," Brittany replied, as Silas smiled and vanished again, leaving the two to go about their... interesting day.

* * *

(Alvin's POV)

Jesus is this how she feels everyday? I almost feel bad for her... or is that the hormones going through me, FUCK! This is so confusing! Especially since I have to respond to my girlfriend's name, "Brittany? You okay?" Jeanette asked me, causing me to giggle and blush, "Oh I'm fine, just had a strange dream last night and I was thinking back to it." I lied, of course I'm not fine... well I am but for a whole different reason. Jeanette just nodded and started chatting with Nathan... good lord why do I feel so scared of him? I know he'd never hurt me and I'm his best friend, but for some reason I'm finding myself huddling into Brittany's shoulder... my old shoulder. "So Alvin, we still good for Halo tonight?" Nathan asked, as I gently nudged my old body in the side, causing Brittany to nod and smile, "Sure am dude, wouldn't miss that for anything," I heard my own voice say, causing me to roll my eyes. "Excuse me, I have to use the washroom," I said, getting up and making my way to the bathroom, when I hear something I never wanted to hear, "Oh I'll come with you Britt," I heard Kris saying, to which I glanced to Brittany... Jesus I swear I look at myself and I get all warm and tingly and... Oh good God I'm getting wet! "Okay Kris," I said hastily, as I basically ran to the bathroom and then... SHIT! I forgot to ask how to do this! Well it can't be that hard, girls have to sit down to pee right?

"Brittany? You okay?" I hear Kris ask, causing me to yelp and fall into the sink, damn I forgot she was coming along, this is gonna be awkward... or is it? "Damn it Kris! You startled me and now I'm wet!" I scolded, as I felt relief at the fact that the sink had been full of water, so since I was soaked anyway I just let go, immediate relief filling me. Kris however didn't notice this and simply giggled, "Sorry, you just seem a bit different to me today," Kris replied, causing me to mentally laugh, _"More than you know Kris!"_ I thought, as I got out of the sink and drained it, Kris simply checking herself out in the mirror, and then I caught myself in the reflective surface, and I caught myself smiling at what I saw, if I wasn't careful then I'd be a narcissistic twit... wait or is that pride? I recognize that emotion, I felt it a lot in my old body, but this is the first time I actually felt it in Brittany's body, she was proud of her looks? Is that why she was constantly wanting to get my approval for her outfits? Good God I'm a dick.

"Brittany? You going to get changed?" Kris asked, snapping me out of my epiphany and making me chuckle, "Yeah, just... you ever look into the mirror and feel proud of yourself?" I asked, Kris shrugging her shoulders, "Not really, but that's just me, you on the other hand..." at this point Kris made a cat growl noise, this bringing a blush to my cheeks, damn Brittany you react to everything don't you? "Thanks, well I'm going to get changed," I said, hopping from the counter and dashing to mine and Brittany's room. Once there I rummage through her clothes, grabbing a dry skirt, shirt and house coat when I hear my old voice clear it's throat.

(Brittany's POV)

I caught Alvin going through my laundry and totally picking out the wrong outfit, I mean come on, pink plaid with a solid red t-shirt? No way! "Alvin, what are you doing?" I ask, causing my body to jump and spin around, the sight of my own blue eyes causing my heart to skip a beat, "I had an accident and-" "I know about that, I mean red with pink?" I asked, as Alvin chuckled and blushed, the sight of my own cheeks turning a bit red making my own body go a bit warmer, then Alvin glanced down and her eyes went wide, causing me to back up and close the door, then I turned and locked it shut for some reason... Oh God I know why, Alvin's releasing her scent- MY scent! And it's driving me crazy, "Brittany? What's going on here? I smell something weird!" Alvin asked me, as I turned around and grinned, "That would be my pheromones you're letting out, which would mean you must be getting antsy," I replied, as I approached and slipped myself out of that God awful sweater, having to chuckle as I watched Alvin's eyes widen, I guess she figured out what I meant, "Britt! Not right now-" well that was the wrong answer, and I rushed over and pressed my lips to hers, immediately feeling her body tense up and then she relaxed and pressed herself against me. I took this opportunity to reach between my old body's legs, reaching for the warm moist slit currently between my boyfriend's legs... God that sounded weird now that I think about it, but whatever it had the desired effect of causing Alvin to yelp into the kiss, then she started to push back against my hand, my my she's getting more used to my body than I thought, and for some reason I feel like stopping, and so I do and I immediately hear Alvin groan in disappointment even as I pulled away, a grin on my face as I watched Alvin slowly opening her currently blue eyes, "Brittany! Why did you stop?" she asked, and hearing my voice so full of lust and need just made me get hard... sorry but that's the only way I can describe it, I got a hard-on from teasing my old body, maybe Alvin gets off on making me wait, I'll have to test this, but first there's a matter of attention that's always made me curious, "I might consider continuing... if you get on your knees and give me head," I replied, causing Alvin's eyes to widen and then she shook her auburn furred head, "No, not happening, sorry but no," she replied, though the tone in her voice told a different story, I could pick up on it, and it was practically screaming for her to let me take her, God I feel powerful in this body, I mean I knew she had this effect on me, but who knew I'd be able to demonstrate it to her personally. Maybe this is why Alvin is always such an immature twit during the day, he knew that at any point he could exert this power over me and make me practically fall over myself trying to give myself to him. Well now Alvie, the tables have turned.

(Alvin's POV)

SWEET MERCIFUL CHRIST! Is this what I've been doing to Brittany?! I am such an ass-hole! I mean I know I'm in her body but damn I feel powerless to resist Brittany right now, as I found myself on my knees and staring at what used to be my own dick, gazing back up and hoping to reason with Brittany, "Please, don't make me do this," I begged, but got nothing more than that grin I usually use, the one that always made her smile and go along with whatever I said, "Sorry Alvie, but I'm getting my day's worth before it's too late... if it'll make you feel better I'm a bit nervous myself," Brittany said, causing me to give him a confused look, "What? You're nervous? You literally have me on my knees, staring at your cock... my cock, whatever! You have the dominant stance here, why would you be nervous?" I asked, as Brittany bit his lip, then glanced down at the cock between his legs, causing me to giggle a bit, "You haven't touched it yet have you?" I asked, as I grinned and without thinking I licked at the tip, causing him to shiver and groan softly, "Oh dear lord no wonder you like it when I give you head!" he said, causing me to smile and then shrug, it's my dick there, and technically as a chipmunk I should be using my tongue to clean myself instead of soap, so this is just going back to nature... I think.

Anyways, next thing I knew I was bobbing my head along Brittany's shaft, hearing him moaning in my voice causing my own sex to start dripping, I wonder if she ever felt this way while giving me head? Either way I was actually enjoying myself oddly enough, until Brittany pushed me off and spun me around, "Umm... Britt what are you-" I didn't get to finish as I felt the warm sensation of a tongue licking at my cunt, "Mmmmmm, I could get used to this," I moaned, as I raised my tail and purred, Brittany pulling away from me and then gripping my hips, causing my eyes to widen in realization as to what was going to happen... and I wanted it, badly!

"Take me, I made you mine before... make me yours now," I moaned, no sooner having said that he started pressing into me, I bit my lip to keep myself quiet and then gasped as he broke my barrier... OH DEAR MERCIFUL FUCK! "OW! That hurt!" I moaned in pain, causing Brittany to rub my back and slowly thrust into me, even as the pain slowly started to subside, leaving me with an alien sensation... female pleasure. I know it sounds weird, but I knew pleasure, and this felt like something transcending pleasure, it was nirvana, my mind just melting as she took me.

(Brittany's POV)

Oh. My. GOD! I figured sex as a male would feel nice, but when I heard Alvin scream in that pitch of pain and lust, in my original voice no less, something triggered in my head and made me growl in lust, ramming myself into her. Speaking of that's a strange sensation, feeling myself inside of Alvin's currently female body, it was incredible! Then I felt something rising up through my dick, just as I felt Alvin trembling around me and then clenching, "Oh Godddd, I'm gonna-" I soon found myself slammed to the hilt into her, as I unloaded into her twat, this sensation causing my mind to nearly fizzle out as it overtook me. Then I felt Alvin go limp, and next thing I know I'm out cold too.

* * *

(third person view)

Alvin opened his eyes, and then immediately looked next to his body, sighing in relief when he saw Brittany laying there, fast asleep with a smile on her face. "Good morning Britt," Alvin said, as he stroked his hand along right side, causing the auburn furred chipette to groan and giggle in her slumber, "Alvin, stop it, I'm trying to hold onto the dream I just had," Brittany said, no sooner a cough causing her to wake up and leap into her mate's arms, Silas chuckling from the night stand, "Sorry for the interruption, I don't plan to be here for long, I just wanted to know if you two now understand each other better?" Silas asked, the two chipmunks glancing to each other and smiling warmly, "Oh you could say that, I now know Alvin has a certain power over me that he doesn't like to exert very often, he prefers to see me living my life freely rather than dominating me like a normal male would," Brittany said, as Alvin chuckled and placed a kiss to her forehead, "And I now know that you feel pride whenever someone complements you... my beautiful blue eyed lady," Alvin said, as Brittany giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, the two almost forgetting about the rat on their night stand until he tapped his cane, gaining their attention again, "Well, my work here is done, but I have one thing to say... Brittany, you're pregnant," Silas said, causing the blue eyed chipette to gasp, "Really?" she asked, causing Silas to laugh, "Oh hell no, the potions that switched your bodies around also made you both temporarily sterile, sex may not make the potions permanent, but a pregnancy can prolong the effects until the litter is born, I promised you one day and that's all, and don't worry, you are no longer sterile, if you wish you can conceive." Silas explained, causing Brittany to sigh and chuckle, "Lucky you did that we-" "I know, don't need a play-by-play, and if I have to listen to one of your arguments again then I'm going to turn you both into frogs! And I can do it too," Silas said, before he slammed his cane down and vanished, causing Alvin and Brittany to blink and then giggle, "So, how was it as the girl this time Alvie?" Brittany asked, causing Alvin to shudder, "It hurt like crazy, but at the same time I wanted more... no I _needed_ more... how about you Britt?" he asked, causing Brittany to blush and giggle, "It was different having a dick for a day... and to be honest I'm gonna miss it," Brittany replied, causing Alvin to grin and then roll his girlfriend on top of him, "You could always have it back... and no Silas I don't mean swap us again!" Alvin said, a chuckle being heard as Silas returned, "Alright, just making sure," Silas said, snapping his fingers and vanishing again.

Alvin then sighed and got up, "Well, at lease we have better understanding, Oh I forgot to ask how was Halo late night?" Alvin asked, causing Brittany to groan, "Are you kidding I sucked! Nathan even told me that I sucked, and that just made me try harder!" Brittany replied, causing Alvin to laugh, "That's called pride, for a guy they feel it in everything... for you though, you feel it when you are admired," Alvin explained, causing a blush to redden her cheeks, "I know I'm a narcissist, but I can't help it-" "NO! You aren't a narcissist Brittany, you just like to have people appreciate your beauty, and If that's what you want then I can do that, starting now... beautiful." Alvin replied, causing Brittany to feel warm in her chest and smile, "Thanks, though there's one thing I forgot to ask while I was in your body... how do you use the bathroom?" she asked, causing Alvin to laugh, "Don't worry, I had the same problem Britt." Alvin admitted, just as Silas returned again, causing the two chipmunks to roll their eyes, "What now?" they asked in unison, as Silas snapped his fingers and they felt something happen between their legs, looking down and finding nothing changed, "I just remembered a side effect the potion had, which was that while your minds returned to their bodies, the genitals switched on you... figured you would appreciate it if you had all your equipment in the right place before going at it again." Silas explained, then vanished and left the two chipmunks just sitting there in confusion, "That was trippy," Alvin said, as he reached down and sighed in relief upon finding his equipment in its place, "I thought something felt off down there," Alvin said, as Brittany looked down at his member with envy, "I'm gonna miss that feeling," Brittany said, causing Alvin to chuckle and lay back down, "Of course you know you can have it any time right?" Alvin asked, as Brittany purred and climbed on top of him, "Oh I know, I just prefer waiting, makes the whole thing more exciting," Brittany said, as she placed a kiss to his lips and then rose up, turning and making her way to the clothing that Alvin had been rummaging through in her body yesterday, "Okay, you're picking this shit up later!" Brittany called out, causing Alvin to roll his eyes, "Yes dear," he said, getting up and making his way over, only to end up taking a skirt to the face, "Don't "yes dear" me Alvin!" Brittany shouted, causing Alvin to wave his hands, "Brittany! Remember what Silas said!" Alvin whisper-yelled, in turn causing Brittany to growl a bit then sigh, "Yeah, it was weird enough being in your body for a day, don't need to go through a day as a frog." Brittany said, as she got dressed and brushed her hair, then started brushing her tail, causing Alvin to smile, "That's it babe, make that tail fluffy!" Alvin said, causing Brittany to giggle and wag it a couple times, "I do it just for you Alvie, even though Amani loves to snuggle with my tail," Brittany said, slipping into a red t-shirt with a pink heart on the front, a a pink skirt and a denim jacket, Alvin chuckling at the ensemble, "You realize that's the same outfit I was going to wear yesterday?" Alvin asked, as Brittany nodded and brushed her tail fur a bit more, "I know, I just make it look good." Brittany said, winking over her shoulder and purring at her mate. "Alvin! Brittany! Breakfast!" they heard Dave call, the two of them rushing off to get some food after Alvin got into his sweater.

* * *

Once again in the kitchen, Alvin and Brittany were seated next to each other and causing some strange looks, the two were acting different, usually at this point in the day they'd be getting done with an argument over something, but this was nothing like that, Alvin was actually feeding her... something he's done before but never gotten the proper response, which was having Brittany accept the food being offered with a smile. Apparently the two chipmunks noticed that they were being watched and looked around, finding everyone's eyes on them, aside from Julian and Amani who were currently chowing away at some banana pieces, "What?" Brittany and Alvin asked together, causing everyone to turn away and act like nothing happened, "Oh nothing..." Dave said, the others mentioning something similar as Alvin and Brittany glanced to each other and chuckled, "Maybe we should act like normal so as not to weird them out too much," Alvin suggested, no sooner having a wad of whipped cream splattered onto his face, Brittany giggling as she watched her mate's reaction, only for Alvin to grab a strawberry and squish it into Brittany's hair, causing the pink clad chipette to gasp in shock at what just happened, "Alvin! I worked on this for a long time!" Brittany shouted, before she pounced onto Alvin and knocked him to the floor. Meanwhile everyone else, including Dave, ate their own breakfasts as if nothing was happening, not even noticing the rat watching this scene unfold from outside the window, a smile on his face, "Eh, they may never stop arguing, but at least they have understanding." Silas said to himself, taping his cane and making his parlor door appear, walking through it and making the door itself vanish from the view of others.

* * *

Okay be honest with me here, this was confusing. I even had another author read over one of the POV scenes and he told me that it might be a bit confusing. For that reason I went back and in the POV scenes I switched Alvin and Brittany's gender pronouns. Now as stated above this story came to me after watching "Princess and the Frog" and yes the character of Silas the rat is indeed based off of Dr. Facilier. Though the way he acts is a bit of a combination of Dr. Facilier and the other character Mama Odie, using voodoo magic to help people in rather unorthodox ways. As for how he helped Alvin and Brittany, I got that idea after thinking back to the film "Freaky Friday" and I couldn't stop myself. Now this story may have been good, personally I think I messed up a bit but I'm just not willing to go back and fix everything, so hopefully it wasn't too confusing, and again I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you think in the box below, and what you would personally change in order to make it better, honest opinions are accepted, outright flaming will be ignored. Now that I've rattled on like this for a good long while, how about we try and redeem this story with a funny moment.

And now, a random moment in the Seville home:

*Theodore in bed shivering as Dave goes to leave the room*

Theodore: Dave! There's an evil man in my closet!

Dave: Hahaha, kids!

*at this point Dave leaves the room, Theodore stares at the closet door, just as Ian steps out wearing a ballerina tu-tu*

Theodore: What the fuck?

Ian: I know, I have no idea how I got in there either.


End file.
